Monster Hunter Farblaze
Monster Hunter Farblaze is Ailuromancy's fanon game. It is like any other Monster Hunter game, where it can be played both offline and online. However, the online feature is different in the sense that it changes the game into something akin to Monster Hunter Frontier. The game also introduces a plethora of new monsters, areas, weapon types, features, and mechanics. It is avaliable on PC, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U. Areas New Areas Ashen Woodland: A former forest haven that was left charred and covered in ash after a volcanic eruption. Similar to the aftermath of Mt. St. Helens, its trees are coal-colored and bare. Overgrown Ziggurat : The Overgrown Ziggurat is interesting in the fact that it is actually an entire area within a temple ruin. Located within a lush jungle climate, its stone walls are covered in moss, vines, and grasses. Primal Island: This small island off the coast of Moga is home to a plethora of strange, ancient creatures. Its tropical climate and volcanic center attracts both hunters and beasts with its resources. (More coming soon) Monsters Reclassification * Baelidae, Baelidae Subspecies, Kusubami, Akura Vashimu, and Akura Jebia are now recognized as Temnocerans. * Gore Magala is now classified as an Elder Dragon. * Pokara, and Pokaradon are now classified as Fanged Beasts. Renaming *Diorekkusu is now Superstorm Tigrex *Espinas Subspecies is now Autumn Espinas while Espinas Rare Species is now Winter Espinas *Gureadomosu is now Seismic Gravios *Zerueusu is now Valhalla Rathalos *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) is now Helheim Rathian *Varusaburosu is now Erupting Diablos *Meraginasu is now Nocturn Espinas New Small Monsters Bird Wyverns: Mowarimu, Duhq, Dylaprey, Mahnoprey Fanged Beasts: Chironva Flying Wyverns: Jaraku, Labaku Herbivores: Sauronoth, Pakkiru, Bronchino, Equinea, Tontoris Lynians: Pursinn Snake Wyverns: Verdegox Temnocerans: Licurra New Large Monsters Amphibians: Bufatox, Dried Bufatox, Salanemos Bird Wyverns: Zorvala, Indigo Zorvala, Dyladrome, Mahnodrome, Tequravi Brute Wyverns: Tyrannogorgus, Rampant Tyrannogorgus, Majurexius, Majuregias, Carnifexios Carapaceons: Maroon Shen Gaoren Fanged Beasts: Hykkoon, Saborius, Chironvaloku Fanged Wyverns: Shenzegur, Zebrahide Shenzegur, Jagualos, Melanistic Jagualos, Metrodane Flying Wyverns: Grand Jaraku, Grand Labaku, Heliaros, Gormadion Herbivores: Horridiok Leviathans: Sobekulos, Starved Sobekulos, Vakavudu, Boreal Vakavudu Neopterons: Tederapax, Gladiamor, Apileon Piscine Wyverns: Orkanaluk, Biolaunt Snake Wyverns: Igneous Najarala, Great Verdegox Temnocerans: Lucharana, Gatekeeper Lucharana, Trabudohr, Serkehtula Elder Dragons: Zhaojira, Volcanic Zhaojira, Returning Official Monsters All monsters from the official series return in Monster Hunter Farblaze. (More coming in the future) New Features Realistic Monster Behavior The behavior of the Monster Hunter world's wildlife has been revolutionized in terms of immersion. If a monster name is listed, it applies to the subspecies as well. The changes include: * The behaviors of Rathian and Rathalos have been drastically changed to suit their status as a mating pair of wyverns. When in the same quest, a Rathian will arrive at the sound of a Rathalos' roar, and vice versa. One will also become enraged for the remainder of the quest if they see the death of the other. Rathalos will occasionally bring back dead Herbivores for a weakened Rathian to restore her health by eating them, and Rathian will guard a weakened Rathalos. * If two Zinogres see each other, they will move in a sort of pack. * Semi aquatic (both land and sea-going) monsters can attack hunters and prey from the water, like a lunging crocodile or like in the Plesioth ecology. Another new addition to semi aquatic monsters is that they can only remain underwater for a certain amount of time depending upon their stamina. (With the exception of Plesioth, Gobul, and Zamtrios) * Large monsters will drink to restore Stamina as well as eat food. * Congalala and Blangonga now actually fit the role of a leader of their troop. They are able to command their respective smaller forms to do several tasks, which include fetching food or attacking an enemy. Congalala farts can also act as dung bombs if they hit a large monster other than another Congalala, and can attract Congas. * Pack monsters, such as the Preys, Jaggi and Jaggia, Baggi, and Wroggi, will avoid a hunter that has killed their alpha monster in the same area. * Giggi and Zamites can leech from other monsters. * All monsters, large or small, can traverse around the map. * Herbivores will travel in herds, and will protect or stay nearby their young. * Small monsters can limp when close to death. * Deviljho will follow hunters that leave the area when it is hungry and has seen them. If a Deviljho is in the same area as another large monster, the monster will leave the area to avoid danger. Deviljho will pursuit hunters or large monsters with low health for an easy meal. * Rajang, Congalala, and Blangonga can swing from elevated platforms. * Gigginox will protect its eggs now, and can order its brood to attack the hunter. * Melynxes will travel in gangs, but Felynes will wander on their own. * Slagtoth will "walk" in shallow water like a hippo would. Realistic Environments With real monsters comes real surroundings. * A monster's roar will echo in caves, increasing the distance a hunter has to stand back to avoid flinching. However, this also applies to sonic bombs, which adds an advantage to hunters and monsters alike. * Ambiance (sounds and visuals) will change depending on if the quest is during the day or night. For example, the Great Forest could have birds during the day, and fireflies at night. * When traveled on by monsters, hunters, and anything else, mud, sand, and snow will have footprints that vary depending on what left them there. * Underwater sounds (other than music) are muffled. * Only certain types of terrain allow monsters to get themselves stuck. In other words, Tigrex, Monoblos, and Diablos cannot get stuck in solid rock, but can get stuck in sand, snow, trees, and other less sturdy things. * Hunters can hear other hunters playing flutes in other areas. Transmogrification Have you seen a set of armor with great skills and wonderful defense, but it was just horrid to look at? Have you ever wanted to use armor that looks good and doesn't have the reliability of a wet tissue? Are you sick of your Felyne looking more like one of Guildmarm's dolls instead of a true fighter? This lovely feature allows hunters to alter the appearance of weapons, armor, and even Felyne and Shakalaka equipment. With Transmogrification, a hunter can keep the stats and decorations of equipment and give it the appearance of another equipment piece. * To Transmogrify equipment, select the armor or weapon currently equipped, and then select a weapon or armor piece of the same type in your equipment box that you want it to look like. Online Auction House With this feature, hunters can put up an item over rarity 3 or even weapons or armor for a set price, which can be bought out by another hunter. This is to make up for the fact that anything over Rarity 3 is unable to be traded with other players. Monster Taming Monster Taming is a breakthrough in Monster Hunter history that allows a hunter to tame monsters and send them on quests not unlike their own. (to be continued) New Weapons Wrist Blades The Wrist Blades are somewhat like Dual Blades, but are much quicker, and items can be used while unsheathed. They can be used for much more effective climbing. They can also be equipped with coatings used for Bows. However, they have a very short reach and usually low damage, but make up for it with sharpness and speed. Wrist Blades, like Dual Blades, have a gauge that is filled with attacks on monsters. This gauge is different from the rest in the aspect that it allows quicker and more advanced combos on a target as it progresses. This gauge is called the Brutality Meter. The Wrist Blades are based off of the trademark weapon of the Yautja, or Predator. Flintlocks A new Gunner weapon, the Flintlocks work in the same way as a Bowgun, but like the Wrist Blades, are much hastier in their attacks. They use Bowgun ammo, and when unloaded, allow hunters to dish out a bit of Impact damage by using them as makeshift clubs. Their downside is that they take precious time to be reloaded, and have more difficulty in terms of aiming. Music Monster Theme Changes Monster themes have been changed a bit. * Great Jaggi, Great Wroggi, and Great Baggi use their original theme from Tri. Velocidrome, Giadrome, Gendrome, and Iodrome will also have this theme. A new monster that uses this theme is the Grand Jaraku. * Arzuros, Lagombi, and Volvidon use their 3rd Generation theme. Caeserber, Yellow Caeserber, and Bulldrome will also have this theme. A new monster that uses this theme is the Hykkoon. * Furious Rajang, Savage Deviljho, Raging Brachydios, and Rusted Kushala Daora have more intense versions of their respective themes. * King Shakalaka uses the Small Arena battle theme, regardless of location. Area Battle Theme Changes * In Event Quests with tiny monsters, the battle theme of the quest location is instead played by an orchestra of less serious-sounding instruments, including tubas, kazoos, recorders, and bike horns. This also applies to monster themes. (In other words, music sounds completely nonsensical, because you don't hear "Preliator" by Globus playing when you're being attacked by a chihuahua.) ((MORE INFO COMING IN THE FUTURE)) Category:Fan Game Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze